Invisible
Invisible is a song from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Lyrics Original :Blush ::You don't see me fitting in ::I'm standing here alone ::Right beside my shadow ::Always on my own ::If I could share my wildest dreams ::Maybe they would see ::I'm more then just a wallflower ::There's so much more to me ::I'm invisible, invisible ::A droplet in the mist ::Invisible, invisible ::It's like I don't exist ::Right beneath my picture ::This is what you'll read ::A laundry list of nothings ::Not likely to succeed ::A yearbook with blank pages ::That no one wants to sign ::A memory forgotten ::Until the end of time Wallflower Blush's Magical Adventure :Blush ::They can see me fitting in ::I'll no longer be alone ::Not talking to my shadow ::Never on my own ::It's time to share my wildest dreams ::Now that they can see ::I'm more than just a wallflower ::There's so much I can be ::I'm not invisible, invisible ::I've come out of the mist ::Not invisible, invisible ::At last I now exist ::Right beneath my picture ::This is what you see ::A special friend always at your side and ::Likely to succeed ::A yearbook with full pages ::That everyone wants to sign ::A memory not forgotten ::Until the end of time Reflekta (CTaRAoMToLaCN) :Ryan ::Ryan didn't see us fitting in ::Wallfower and I are alone ::Right beside my shadow ::Forever on my own ::If I could share my wildest dreams ::Maybe they would see ::I'm more then just a jinxed hero ::There's far much more to me ::I'm invisible, unnoticed ::A ex-con in the mist ::Invisible, invisible ::Like Wallflower do not exist ::Right in my photo :: This is what you read :: A list full of nothings :: Not likely to succeed :: A book with black pages :: That no one wants to sign :: Wallflower and I are unnoticed :: Until the end of school time Captain Dememorize (CTaRAoMToLBaCn) :Breeze ::You don't see me fitting in ::I'm sitting here alone ::Right beside my shadow ::Always on my own ::If I could share my greatest dreams ::Maybe they will see ::I'm more then just a lone Ladyan fan ::There's so much more to me ::I'm invisible, invisible ::A droplet in the mist ::Invisible, invisible ::It's like I don't exist ::Underneath my photo ::This is what you read ::A shopping list of nothings ::Not likely to succeed ::A year book with blank pages ::That no one wants to sign ::A memory forgotten ::Until the end of time A Forgotten Flower :F-Freeman ::Wallflower saw me fitting in ::Now, I'm here alone ::Next to Ernest Penfold ::Always on my own ::If I could show my wondrous dreams ::Maybe they would see ::I'm more then just a lonely hero ::There is much more for me ::I'm Invisible, invisible ::A droplet in the mist ::Invisible, invisible ::It's like she don't exist ::Right next to her picture ::That is what you'll read ::A little list of nothings ::While I try to succeed ::A book with black pages ::That no one wants to sign ::Wallflower would be forgotten ::Until the end of time Trivia * * * * * Category:Songs Category:Equestria Girls Songs Category:Sad Songs Category:Techno Songs Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Non-Disney Songs